Last Christmas
by Fairy Lights and Disco Fights
Summary: The weather outside may be less than twenty degrees centigrade, but that didn't stop her from feeling the Christmas spirit she felt every December. And the loneliness. Based on song 'Last Christmas' by Wham! CHANNY! Dramatic Fluff


**AN: both Chad & Sonny live alone in this fic, Sonny is 18-19 and Chad is 19-20. Based on the legendary song 'Last Christmas' by Wham!**

**-FLASHBACK (Christmas 2009)-**

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart…**_

The annual Christmas Eve party at the studios. The one event each year that united all of the casts of every show at Condor Studios – the one event each year that sent all the girls (minus Zora, who was usually unwillingly dragged along with Sonny and Tawni) into an excited frenzy of dress shopping, and the guys to dig out that one tuxedo from their closet their mother had most probably bought 'for special occasions'. And this year was no exception.

For Sonny Munroe, this would be her second Christmas party with Condor. Last year, she spent most of the time mulling around, greeting people she knew, smiling at people she didn't, and by the end of the evening her feet were too exhausted from the 'circling' Tawni had put her through she decided to leave early. But this year, Sonny was determined to enjoy herself. Her outfit was prepared weeks in advanced, her make-up carefully co-ordinated, hairstyle exquisitely planned, jewellery set up on her vanity.

Which is why, on the night of the party, she found herself sat nervously in her dressing room chair with her stomach full of butterflies and her arms covered in goosebumps. The dress she was wearing - a deep scarlet, velvet, strapless number trimmed with black lace and ending two inches above the knee - did nothing to ensure her warmth, and she was pretty sure that the black T-bar stilettos adorning her feet weren't going to hold her weight for the entire evening. Watching tentatively as Tawni re-applied and re-blotted her famous Coco Mocho Coco, her thoughts were clouded with the reason for her uncharacteristically erratic nerves.

Of course, the reason because she was so anxious about what she did in the party and her meticulous appearance was all rooted by one boy. The boy that, although managed _every single day _to get under her skin and make her blood boil, she accidentally fell in love with. Accidentally, because in the eyes of her castmates, it was practically illegal to fall in love with a member of The Falls. Which is exactly what she did.

So as Tawni entered the room slightly ahead of Sonny to the blasting music and pulsing lights, capturing the attention of everybody in the room with her glistening silver, floor-length gown covered in sequins and glitter, Sonny wanted nothing more than to stumble away and join her castmates who were sitting around a table in the corner by the buffet, laughing at a joke, rather than be dragged round by Tawni again in hopes for her to 'pick up a man' (Tawni's words, not Sonny's). But of course, the only man she had any desire to hook up with on that night was Chad, and as he was blatantly on the other side of the room on a love seat, flirting with a co-star in a slutty Santa outfit (the girl, not Chad), she had no hope of that whatsoever.

Pushing through the red and white crowd (strict orders of Mr Condor's colour-coded dress orders) to get herself a drink, she discovered that they had run out of Coke, _and _Sprite, _and _Fanta – the latter being completely consumed by Grady – and, it being California, unpurified tap water was out of limits. So there was no other choice of beverage other than the 'Christmas Punch' being doled out into those iconic red plastic cups. Tentatively, Sonny took a cup and headed back to the table which once held her castmates at some point that evening, only to spot them slow-dancing on the dance floor to 'Lonely This Christmas': Grady with another Santa-clad Mackenzie Falls member, Zora with Wesley – Sonny grinned at how cute that looked – and Tawni and Nico together. The last couple was surprising, but it pleased Sonny no end.

And of course Sonny, sat by herself, occasionally taking sips from the overly-sweet and slightly bitter drink in front on her. Every time she took a sip, the alcohol burnt down the back of her throat, but seemed to dull the pain of loneliness slowly creeping its way through her body.

She looked over to where Chad remained on the loveseat, now with the slutty Santa practically in his lap while he nuzzled her neck, whispering something in her ear. Sonny suddenly felt the room get hotter, and her dress started getting too tight, her shoes too high as she slipped out the room – but not before refilling her drink. She slumped on the concrete stairs of the studio and breathed in the bitter, foggy LA air, leaning her head against the damp wall and staring up at the cloud-covered sky. Of course, the temperature never got less than twenty degrees centigrade, and in California, snow was a myth, but that didn't stop her from feeling the Christmas spirit she felt every December. Except this year, another emotion threatened to overcome her: the pain of loneliness, which had been present every eighteen years of her life, she just never felt it this awfully.

Footsteps on the concrete and the creak of the door snapped her out of her trance, and she looked up into those intense blue eyes that haunted her in her dreams. She smiled weakly upwards, carefully cradling the plastic cup in her cold hands as if it was her heart.

"Hey." He smiled that mega-watt smile of his that always made her melt, as much as she'd like to conceal it, as he slid down to join her on the steps. "I've been looking for you. Where did you go?"

Her heart sped up as his ocean-blue eyes pierced into her own, thrilled at the knowledge that he had been looking for her. Had he –dare she think it – _missed _her?

"Miss me?" She smiled cheekily, fakely. Nobody could detect the overwhelming sadness she was feeling as he chuckled at her statement, laughing it off with a sarcastic comment.

"Course not." Her eyes dropped to the swirling cranberry depths of her drink as she took another sip. He frowned. "You drink?"

She looked up. "Tonight, I do…" A flat, almost robotic voice escaped from her lips as she took another sip... another… until Chad took the cup from her hand and placed it the other side on him, out of reach. She whimpered as the last drops of her comfort were relinquished and felt a warm arm draw itself around her back. She curled herself into the warmth of his chest, letting a few tears escape from her eyes. He looked down at the head of silky brown hair tucked under his chin and his eyes filled with concern she couldn't see.

"Sonny? What's the matter?"

She looked up, her big brown eyes watery but impassive to his comment. "Nothing… it's just, I… I don't know."

Her eyes trailed up to a spot above his head, and then shyly looked down again. As she removed herself from his comfortable embrace and began standing up, his eyes trailed to the spot her eyes were on only a moment ago.

Mistletoe.

Quickly, before he could regret anything, he grabbed her hand and brought her body to his, immediately placing his lips on hers. The shock of the electric current that ran through during her first ever kiss – and with Chad Dylan Cooper no less – left her momentarily paralysed, and he broke away. Looking into her eyes he saw the slight spark of joy lighting up the beautiful brown orbs. Again, he leant down to kiss her, this time more passionately as her hands knotted in his golden hair and his wound tightly around her waist. The beat of the cheery Christmas songs could be felt vibrating on the wall Sonny found herself pressed up against as Chad deepened the kiss. Eventually they broke apart. The look in Chad's eyes was full of radiance, which motivated her to say, out of the blue, what next escaped her lips.

"I love you…"

Chad said nothing in response, but pulled her down for another kiss, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to his car. Soon they were at Chad's mansion, the night exploding into a blur of passion, and soon morning came.

It was eight-fifteen when Sonny woke up. The body next to her was still sleeping. She leant over to him and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Chad." She smiled. Remembering that her family from Wisconsin were arriving in just under two hours to her apartment, and she had yet to change, lay the table, and do whatever else there was to do on Christmas morning, she collected her clothes, dressed herself, and silently headed out of the door. She made a mental note to text Chad whenever she found her phone (which she had left somewhere either in her house or in her car) to tell him where she had gone while she hopped on a bus back to her apartment complex, her mind fuzzy with the memories of last night. This Christmas was definitely the best, most celestial and ethereal she had ever experienced.

**-FLASHBACK ENDS (Now Christmas 2010)-]**

_**But the very next day, you gave it away**_

Sonny remembered it clearly. That Christmas might have been the best one ever, but the Boxing day after certainly cancelled out any euphoria she might have remembered. She had found her phone, and was about to text him, when the Boxing Day copy of Tween Weekly was posted through the apartment door. The front cover, an image of Chad and his co-star Penelope, holding hands. The headline "COOPER FALLS FOR CO-STAR AT CHRISTMAS" glared out of the glossy paper at her. She sighed and turned to the article, assuming the photo was photoshopped, and read on. A photo of Chad and Penelope kissing passionately on the beach followed, as did a quote from both of them confirming their relationship. Sonny's whole world came crashing down. The text was forgotten as she curled up on the floor, sobbing, sending any dreams of a future with Chad to sleep. He didn't love her back, and now her heart was broken.

_**This year, to save me from tears…**_

But that was last year, Sonny thought as she sat in her apartment on the 24th December at eight o'clock, immersing herself in cheesy films and a tub of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie frozen yogurt. Just as 'The Notebook' switched to 'Mean Girls', she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it to find Tawni standing there in all her puffy glory: an ice-blue taffeta creation, again covered in sequins which reached her knees, pulled off with the silver strappy stilettos on her feet.

"Sonny!" she screeched. "Come on… We don't have much time…" She dashed into the apartment and began rummaging around in Sonny's room.

"What, Tawni?" Sonny followed her into her room, where Hurricane Tawni was throwing items of clothing out of the wardrobe and hurling some at her.

"The party! Duh!" She raised her eyebrows over a bra she found in her hands. Sonny blushed and grabbed it off her.

"Give me that! And I'm not going this year." Sonny began busying herself in putting the clothes back where they belonged, only to have them thrown back in her face again.

"Sonny, be realistic. Did you really think that you could sit at home and avoid Chad the whole evening? Come on, have some fun. And I hear that cute guy, Johnny – y'know, the one you saw in Starbucks – is going? So stop wallowing in self pity and put this on!" The same red velvet dress as before was hurled at her.

"I can't Tawni. I wore this last time…" She sighed a little wistfully. The night she had spent with Chad was always, and will always remain, conquering her mind, and that dress just brought back bad memories. After last Christmas, Sonny and Chad no longer had any flirt-fights – in fact they just ignored each other, avoiding each others' glances. Chad continued his relationship with Penelope until September, when he caught her cheating on him with their co-star Trevor, and since then he had been even more uncivil towards Sonny whenever he saw her. Sonny had only told Tawni about what had happened between the two of them (leaving out the private details) and Tawni was forever trying to improve Sonny's love life since then, but nothing had happened or worked with her plans.

"So? Let Chad see what he's missing!" She grinned wickedly as Sonny dejectedly put on the dress, brushed her hair out and put on a pair of silver ballet flats as opposed to the stilettos from last time in case another bout of suffocation was to occur once she saw Chad with someone other than her. It was selfish, really, but nothing could stop it.

The party was the same as always: the Christmas songs, strobe lights and buffet table; the dance floor surrounded by chairs and tables; the same guests and casts. Sonny kept her head down as she headed over to the buffet table to receive the cup of punch she remembered from last year. The alcohol burned her throat again, a pain she hadn't felt since this time last year. She sat at an empty table, staring out at the couples dancing, until she spotted somebody blonde, and wearing a suit walking over to her table. Her face automatically broke out in a grin.

"Johnny!"

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

"Hey, Sonny! Mind if I sit here?" He gestured to the two vacant chairs surrounded her isolated table. She shook her head and the two struck up casual conversation for about ten minutes.

"So, Sonny. Do you want to –" He was cut off at the appearance of a redhead gliding up to him in a low-cut gold dress, her face plastered with make-up who kissed his cheek. "Hey, Amb. Sonny, this is Amber, my date. Amber, Sonny." He beamed, and Amber narrowed her eyes at Sonny before extending a hand with nails so long and pointy that they could only be described as talons. Sonny took it tentatively, giving Amber a warm, but fake, smile. Amber whispered something in Johnny's ear before perching in his lap, playing with his hair. So obviously she had no chance with Johnny.

Sonny blushed, feeling awkward. She nodded apologetically and stood up, taking her cup with her. When she was just behind their chair, she heard a high-pitched squeal of laughter and caught Amber whispering something to Johnny.

"You're right… she is a bit of an alkie… such a prude!"

Sonny's heart, which before was broken, shattered to peaces at the sound of them both laughing at her expense. She hovered, tears in her eyes, on the end of the dance floor, watching Tawni and Nico again, when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

_**Once bitten, and twice shy**_

_**I keep my distance but you still catch my eye**_

_**Tell me baby, do you recognize me?**_

_**Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me…**_

Those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes that she had memorized every sparkle, every fleck of last year. She briskly walked out of the studio and up several flights of stairs until she reached the roof where she was positive no-one could find her. Flashes of last year kept coming back to her as the tears spilled down. Those three little words that had haunted her as she gradually came to realise he never reciprocated them.

_**I wrapped it up and sent it**_

_**With a note saying 'I Love You', I meant it**_

_**Now I know what a fool I've been…**_

Footsteps quickened up the stairs as she froze at the sound. This was supposed to be her retreat, that quiet place where nobody could find her. Not so much.

"Sonny?" His voice rang out with the same concern she recognized from last year. It was probably fake, she realised now. She stood there, saying nothing, as he came closer. "Don't try to ignore me. I'm sick of all this. What did I do?"

She choked on her own tears at his statement, the tears making ripples on the drink the was holding so tightly in both hands, knuckles white.

"Like you don't know." She walked away until she came to the fire escape entrance. Chad followed her and held on to her wrist with a smirk.

_**But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again**_

"Déjà vu…" He muttered, pointing up towards the roof. The same green plant with milky white berries that hung over them last year, exuding an atmosphere of romance, now seemed to fumigate the air with a poisonous irony. He began to lean in towards her, but she broke the silence before he could make his move.

"I can't do this. Stop pretending, I know you don't want it. Just leave me alone. You've already broken my heart, what more can you do?" Her voice was full of spite and slurred with the cascade of tears falling down her porcelain cheeks.

"Sonny, what do you mean? You were the one who left!" His grip tightened on her as his voice became terrifying with anger. Soon both were shouting, the pent up frustration from the last year escaping at last.

"You were the one who hooked up with Penelope the day after we…" Her voice trailed off as her body was overwhelmed with sobs.

"Why did you leave? Why?" Chad glared down at the fragile girl in front of him as she looked up at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Because it was Christmas day! I needed to see my relatives!" She burst into a new bout of frustrated sobs. "Why did you suddenly start with Penelope?"

He looked down, ashamed. "I – I wanted to spite you. I thought you left because… you didn't want me, and you were drunk the night before, and… it was me. Your enemy. Who you hate, I might add." He added with a wry smile.

"So… we've been ignoring each other for the last year due to a misunderstanding?" Sonny asked, her brown eyes glistening in the moonlight.

Chad chuckled and nodded weakly as Sonny started to leave. "Wait! Sonny… where does this leave us?"

She sighed. "I don't know… I'm not… I don't think I'm ready…" Her lip began to tremble as he tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Mistletoe's Mistletoe…" He murmured before kissing her passionately under the doorframe. "And in case you don't know this… I love you. Always have and always will."

Looking down, she stayed silent, her drink now spilled on the floor from the embrace they were in.

"Sonny?" He looked down, confused. "Aren't you supposed to… y'know… say something?"

She looked up, a wide grin on her face. "I don't see that mistletoe going away anytime soon…" She whispered before he leant down to continue the consummation of their feelings in another sweet kiss just as the clock struck midnight.

_**A face on lover with a fire in his heart**_

_**A girl undercover but you tore her apart**_

_**Ooh ooh, now I've found real love**_

_**You'll never fool me again**_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day, you gave it away**_

_**This year, to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special…**_

**Yay! Finito. That was the longesy one-shot I've ever written Merry Christmas! Please review… In the spirit of Christmas? : )**


End file.
